


Today on Hogsmeade Radio, with your favourite host Luna Lovegood! [Podfic]

by RedWolf_RoseEden



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Humor, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolf_RoseEden/pseuds/RedWolf_RoseEden
Summary: A friendly highland community where the air is fresh, the mountains are beautiful, and creeping shadows howl in the streets while we lie in bed and pretend to sleep.Welcome to Hogsmeade. [Podfic]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Today on Hogsmeade Radio, with your favourite host Luna Lovegood! [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Today on Hogsmeade Radio, with your favourite host Luna Lovegood!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561986) by [Mister_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Fox/pseuds/Mister_Fox). 



[YouTube link](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=A_AxjLjPP0s&feature=youtu.be)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll come back and figure out how to actually embed the audio eventually... I hope


End file.
